pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Doucheicus Blackclaw
Dorkus' father, Ignitus' brother and according to himself, rightful owner of the throne of Warfang. This laser element dragon was the former general of the dragon army. Until he was defeated in the battle of leadership against Cynder and he lost his position. He was chief of the Warfang Police until the Bloody Dawn. He was also the Guardian of the Laser element. Personality & Character Doucheicus Blackclaw was a manipulative... douchebag. He would take the most extreme measures to get what he wanted, when he wanted it. He was a dragon that didn't have enough with one woman and constantly craved for power, fame, wealth and lust. Some soldiers that were under his command during his time as a general in Dark War III said that he would come "uncomfortably" close to some female Darkers. Doucheicus, being the powerful dragon he was, would sometimes just do as he pleased with Darkers that weren't even close to his elemental level and "play" with them. Backstory The cause of Doucheicus's "problems" dates back very, very far. Doucheicus and his brother Ignitus were born in the swamp temple, far away from the kingdom of Warfang or any of the sorts. During his youth, he suspected that his mother Solana, was daughter of King Warfang and Queen Anacondra. As they looked alike so much and there was a whole ordeal going on back in Warfang about a missing princess, he had a hunch that his mother was said missing Princess. However, his mother never confirmed this, and said he should've dropped it. But, of course, he didn't. He had once seen the palace when he travelled with his father and brother to the city of Warfang for a Guardian position. He longed for such great power and wealth like the royals of Warfang. When seeing what they had he believed that dragons were the greatest creatures and were simply meant to rule over the other "lesser" magical or non magical creatures. During their training, Doucheicus tried to convince his brother Ignitus multiple times to expose their mother to the king. Ignitus refused and said they should continue with their training instead of thinking about such things. Doucheicus grew frustrated over the years. He earned himself a high position of a general by manipulating and back stabbing others. He saw his chance when a new war escalated and King Warfang got sick. But before he could take any kind of action Ember was chosen to reign over Warfang. Doucheicus had to, once again, wait. Back in the day, Cynder was just a mere soldier in the dragon army who joined excursions to the outside. In these excursions, Doucheicus, though he now preferred to be called General Blackclaw, was a true tyrant to his soldiers, which often lead into many casualties and victims to Dark Dragons. He was a fine strategist, but the only problem with his plans were so, that he was rather 'fond' of sacrifices to make everything work out. He didn't try to keep the victim rate to a minimum. As long as the plan worked, it didn't matter to him how many died. He was General before the Third Dark War already. He was responsible for finding the Dark Masters right after Spyro went crazy. Until one day, on one of the many excursions, they found Hunter, the cheetah who had assisted Spyro in the second Dark War. He was badly wounded and claimed to be the only one of his tribe to had survived. Blackclaw wanted to kill him since they "didn't have time or space for any more refugees." That is when Cynder came in between the two and backed Hunter up. Disobeying the general is considered mutiny. Which will be punished in either dead penalty or a battle of position against the general himself. Cynder chose the latter. Blackclaw is Ignitus' brother. Ignitus was an amazing fire dragon that became guardian and hero of Dark War II. Blackclaw has an equal amount of skill and strength. Unlike his son, Dorkus, he's actually more bite than bark. His and Cynder's battle was aggressive and hard. At one point, he had her pinned on the ground to give deathblow. This is where Casi Silverscale had, hidden in the distance, used his gravitational powers to throw Blackclaw off balance. This left an opening for Cynder and resulted into her winning the battle. She never killed Blackclaw, but left a nasty scar on his face. After this humiliation, Blackclaw drew back and left the army. Shortly after he convinced princess Ember into making him the new Chief of Police. He met Arianna. A first class fire dragon, who quickly became his wife. However, this left one problem. Doucheicus was a dragon that didn't have enough with one female. He wanted more. Arianna suspected him of cheating multiple times. Cheating isn't taken lightly by the laws of Warfang. But even though Doucheicus could easily escape from such a punishment with his manipulative skills, such news would smother the reputation he had built up for years. That's when Arianna got pregnant. And knowing that, when she would lay eggs, Blackclaw's bloodline would be secured, he knew he wouldn't "need" her anymore after. And sure enough, not even a day after Arianna had laid one egg, the egg that would later end up being Dorkus, Doucheicus took her outside Warfang. With his position, he could easily slip through unnoticed. The second Doucheicus and his wife were no longer visible to the high surveillance towers, he threw the unsuspecting Arianna for the Darkers. As he flew away, hearing her screams while being ripped apart by the monsters, he smiled knowing he was again free to do what he wants, when he wants it. He never told his son Dorkus the truth about what happened to his mother. He said that she died a honorable death fighting the purple dragon's forces. Before Bloody Dawn he was seen trying to "get closer" to Ember by some of the royal guards, in a fruitless attempt to seize the throne he desired all his life. But fortunately, she didn't take the bait, in this case lots and lots of jewellery. He was killed during Bloody Dawn not long after returning to combat. Said killer has never been found, leaving his sons, Dorkus and Sirenous, behind to carry his legacy. Relationships Ignitus Blackclaw's brother. Arianna His mate, of whom he got rid of as soon as he got a heir. Dorkus Blackclaw He raised his son to think exactly like him. He brainwashed him to believe that dragons are the upper creatures meant to lead the the other lowlifes that roamed in their world. Plume Feathertail Just one of females he had affairs with in the past. Gallery Pure_incendicus_blackclaw_by_dragonoficeandfire-d9lryci.png|Reference sheet Pure_light_doucheicus_blackclaw_by_xannador-d8fzs4s.jpg|Concept art Notes * When DragonOfIceAndFire was in charge of Pure Light, he decided to change the names of Dorkus and Doucheicus into Pyreus and Incendicus but then it was decided to change their names back to the original ones. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class Category:Guardians Category:Civil police Category:Chiefs Category:Deceased